Advice
by lucydavies9815
Summary: "A-Ally? Could I have some... Ugh, advice?" Austin Moon seeks Ally Dawson for some... (friendly?) advice on what girls might like when it comes to the bedroom. But what happens when it becomes increasingly steamy between the two? Auslly! Smut!
1. Advice

**Advice**

**- "A-Ally? Could I have some... Ugh, advice?" Austin Moon seeks Ally Dawson for some... (friendly?) advice on what girls might like when it comes to the bedroom. But what happens when it becomes increasingly steamy between the two? Auslly! Smut!**

**Warning; This one-shot contains sexual themes.**

**One-shot; Advice**

At 7:00 on a particularly hot Saturday night Ally Dawson could be found padding around her apartment in Miami, Florida.

She felt the rough but comforting carpeted floor between her tiny toes, like sand on a day at the beach. Her attire consisted of a faded, worn out and old Beatles t-shirt that had once belonged to her best friend but had somehow found it's way into her oak wood chest of draws. It was far too long for her, the shirts hemline just above mid-thigh but the thin material was perfect for these scorching days in Miami that made her feel like she lived in the desert. The suns powerful rays beating down on her, no clouds in sight to diminish the strong light that had turned Miami into an oven, cooking everything within the modern and vibrant city.

Gazing out of her large, clear window she stared in awe at the beauty of Miami at sundown. The sky was alight with blinding oranges and fantastic pinks, the sky appeared to be a magnificent bonfire of colours, fireworks setting the open space above the heads of the Miami citizens with bursts of childlike imagination. The city itself became a mirror, the numerous pools and skyscrapers with shiny windows reflected the dazzling colours back to the heavens where it truly belonged.

Stars had began to blossom in the vast sea of oranges and pinks, returning from hiding like a child who had escaped detection from a game of hide and seek, a sly grin dazzling the youths face in self satisfaction at not being caught.

Late August proclaimed the ever approaching fall, and Ally found her self waiting in anticipation for her favourite season. The cooler temperature and rustic colours it brought providing a unique but odd excitement for the beautiful brunette. For a brief moment she felt like a little girl, giddy with eagerness for Christmas Day and the arrival of the mysterious and jolly old man - St Nicholas.

'Knock, knock, knock.' They came in quick succession - one after the other. Clear and loud as it echoed around the apartment, reverberating off of the furniture.

Ally tore her star-like chocolate brown orbs away from the skyline before her, and towards her door. Suddenly jumping out of her reverie and allowing her mind to cloud in confusion at who currently stood behind the object that allowed entrance or leave of her modern but unique and quaint apartment.

Walking slowly as to devote time for her intelligent mind to pick and choose who might have interrupted her daydreaming. Names flashed in her mind and she felt like a little child in a candy store, attempting to choose a sweet out of the thousands that stood before her in their elegant looking jars, wrapped in fantastic paper, only drawing you into them further.

Arriving at the front door she didn't hesitate to place her tiny, soft hand on the golden honey handle before pulling down.

Her heart thundered behind her breasts and she oh so desperately tried to ignore it, but it was no use. Her heart was hammering against her chest, attempting to break free of invisible chains that held it in place.

The cause of her sudden heart acceleration and what she was convinced was a heart attack - a devilishly handsome blond rockstar with a cheeky, heart-melting, earnest but also nervous smile gently in place on his irresistibly attractive face. On the whole, Ally had never been more aware of the fact that his entire being should be completely criminal. His blond hair swept to the side in the most ridiculously sexy way that she actually had to have an inner debate with her arm muscles in order to contain the sudden urge her fingers had to brush through that hot mess on top of his head, and scrape her long almost claw-like nails onto his scalp in a far to sensual way.

He on the other hand, could hardly breath, she had literally taken the breath away from him. Stealing that vital element from right under his nose with her beauty. His mischievous whiskey eyes scanned her appearance, boiling hot blood that ran through his veins, ignited with arousal as his sneaky brandy-like irises fell to her impossibly milky, long legs that were exemplified by the shirt that rested tantalisingly on her smooth, tempting thighs.

Fuck! He wanted them wrapped around his waist, as he demonstrated pleasures to her, pleasures that she had never known existed.

The mere thought had him gripping the doorway he had been leaning against, as if gravity was now extinct. But holy shit, the image had his knuckles ghostly white as his excited blood travelled around his body, surging to the masculinity that was begging for relief. Much like a homeless women on her knees praying for food.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing escaped as the picture of Ally on her knees begging him for something much different had him fumbling and flustered.

"Austin? Are you okay?" Her eyes displayed concern as she noticed the cherry red that ghosted on his cheeks.

"Mmmm! Just peachy." He mentally face palmed at his lame response, watching as her eyebrows arced upwards in disbelief at the words he'd uttered only 2 seconds ago.

Clearing his throat and shaking his head to gather his thoughts and place the dirty, suggestive ones in a cardboard box in the back of his brain.

Remembering he had come to Ally's apartment for a reason, not just to ogle at her and imagine doing unspeakable things to her pretty little body that had his mind in a state of confusion but his body in a whirlwind of pleasure on those lonely nights. In bed, horny as fuck as he fantasised having her in every way possible. The cool sheets on his back contrasting to his sweaty, hot skin. His biceps contracting as he gripped his cock imagining it was her hands, mouth and finally pussy covering him, pulling him into madness that he would gladly live in forever.

Realising he had let his mind wonder he decided he should continue conversation with the petit girl that remained in front of him before she grabbed his hand and drove him to the nearest mental hospital. Although, maybe that was what his fucked up brain needed.

"A-Ally? Could I have some... Ugh advice?" He asked, his voice unusually timid.

"Sure." She paused for a millisecond, before continuing. "What do you need?"

You! With your hot little mouth around me. He thought privately to himself, half frustrated he did not have the courage to voice his recent thought aloud. Half thankful he didn't have the balls to say it.

"Ummm! Can I come in?" He questioned, rather timidly much unlike his regular self.

"Of course." She replied after blinking in shock at the shy behaviour she had been presented with so far.

Stepping aside to let him enter her apartment before she closed the door quietly behind her, giving herself valuable time to think. He was acting very out of character, that much was obvious. But why? She would be lying if she had said she wasn't in the slightest bit concerned. She watched him with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her diamond eyes filled with worry as he shuffled towards her kitchen with an air of familiarity and anxiousness.

The songwriter trailed behind him, feeling like an adult or parent concerning over the vulnerable and quiet boy walking without that usual spring in his step.

Upon reaching the kitchen she opened a cabinet, revealing mugs and cups of all sorts. Some plain white, as pure as a dove, some as exotic and colourful as a tropical bird, an array of colours aligned it's feathers like a bright rainbow or as the evening sky that now basked her whole apartment in that orange glow, igniting the place with its amber and golden flare, embracing every nook and cranny with its warming rays. She turned sharply, facing him.

"Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Was his short reply, looking at her deeply for a nanosecond before turning back to the window, gazing in concentration. The intensity of his stare was so strong she was slightly afraid the window might break, shards of glass flying about the room, twinkling like the stars above that had become much more prominent in the past 10 minutes, blossoming into full bloom.

She quickly grabbed a glass cup, walked hurriedly towards the sink to fill aforementioned drinking device with cleansing water. She turned once again to face him, glass in hand, leaning casually against the counter behind her.

The brunette beauty took a large sip of water, enjoying the frosty refreshment as it slid down her throat and into her stomach. Relief washed over her petit, too hot body, crying out, thankful for the coldness that the water brought.

"So, what do you need my advice for?" She smiled cheerily at him as he gazed upon her. His appearance remained nervous and shy but he had that smile that ignited something very dark and very secret within her. Like she was told a tale long ago, dark and mysterious. But she had forgotten it, for the longest time, only for it flash in her mind again from an action that reminded her and she so desperately wanted to release this tale, myth, to let it loose, but she couldn't, not yet anyway.

"Well... You know how I have been dating Stacy for a month?" He asked, the nervousness shaking his voice.

"Yeh..."

It was true, he had been dating a beautiful and intelligent girl by the name of Stacey Brown. She was perfect, flawless. She was what every guy wanted and what every girl was jealous of.

"I want to take it to the next level, and well... she means a lot to me and I really want our first time to be special, you know. And well, I just want to know what girls like, I mean really like in bed. I know how to treat a girl and make her ... satisfied." He paused for a second and for some reason Ally blushed a rose red. "But I want her to always remember our first time." He breathed out. It appeared that he released every ounce of his nervousness in his mini speech.

Ally stood there, leaning against the sink no longer to appear casual and relaxed but to stop from falling to the ground. Her heart cracked, split in two. His confession broke a tiny part of her and she was overwhelmed by the urge to cry, cry a river that stormed unhappily by, appearing strong and forceful but close to the waterbed it was weak and vulnerable.

It was ridiculous, she knew that. He was in love with Stacey and why shouldn't he be. Hell, even she was in love with her. And she was happy for the blond, not everyone found their one true match. But this conversation killed her. This would be that final step for them. They would commit the act that symbolised love and how passionate they were for each other.

Images flashed in her minds eye of him and Stacey, and she nearly threw up. Her stomach felt like a gymnast, performing fancy twists and flips knotting her stomach together in a death grip.

Realising that the delicate girl before him wasn't about to say anything anytime soon he spoke up again.

"I know it might be a little weird, but I was wondering if... you know... if you could..." The poor blond was struggling profusely trying to explain his predicament, but it was inevitably failing.

"You were wondering if I could tell you what girls like in bed." It was no question it was a statement and it pained her so. It was readable in her voice, in her clouded eyes.

"Well... Yeh." Came his uncomfortable reply, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other. He beamed at her, optimism shining through his eyes and reflecting in his bright smile. He did not pick up on the anguish in her voice.

Seeing his hopeful gaze trained on her, she crumbled, like a sweet cookie.

She turned away from him, unable to face him and gaze into those enchanting whiskey orbs as she explained the private sensual things she loved when a man and herself were intimate. The actions she had so desperately fantasised the very man in this room would perform on her in their moment of fire and lust, compelled by love.

She gazed out the window as she watched the sun sink, hiding behind the surface of the earth and she was briefly reminded of someone placing a cent into a slot machine but in slow motion. She was entranced, staring at this natural beauty most took for granted.

"First, be spontaneous. Any girl likes that." She breathed out, and suddenly she no longer needed to push the words out from her slender throat. They came out in a rushed heat, no way of stopping, like a stream before reaching a waterfall, the force of gravity to strong to be forbidden or ignored.

"When she's turned, surprise her. Obviously be romantic and sweet, let her know how beautiful she is anytime you can. Look into her eyes and tell her you love her with all your heart." Ally felt his breath on the back of her neck and she shivered in delight, not masking the effect he had on her.

He stood behind her, but slightly to her right hand side. She turned to glance over her right hand shoulder but froze when eyes locked, hazel and deep brown collided in a mixture of fire, lust and love. Her breathing increased as she realised their close proximity, but she did nothing to escape it. His body heat radiating from him like the sun and she itched to be closer, to have their bare skin pressed against each others in a moment of passion fuelled by fire and love.

Her ragged breathing almost sounded like panting, the erratic inhaling and exhaling reminding him of actions that she would surely blush over fervently. The blond could no longer think straight. Every single little thing about her was consuming him. Her intoxicating scent completely enthralled him, his blood thickening with the desire that coursed through his very veins, pumping around his body, feeding his lust, his deep, forbidden lust for the brown eyed beauty before him.

Gazing up at him, her eyes hooded as she continued.

"Run your hands up her body, feeling every curve, not rushing, taking your time. Place sensual kisses all over her, loving every inch of her. Letting her know that something incredibly is about to happen. Take her hand and lead her to the bed, never looking away from her eyes. It should become hot and passionate, skin compressing as we make love."

Immediately, Ally realised her dreadful mistake. Her eyes widened in horror as her breathing only became more ragged. Her heart frantic like an alarm clock inside of her, ticking loudly against her rib cage.

The temperature of the room had increased by double as they both remained gazing at each other, eyes locked, unwavering. Like they were in a beautiful trance they never wanted to be broken from.

Suddenly, he pushed her lightly against the counter, before pressing himself against her sandwiching her between his rock hard body and the cool surface.

She gasped in shock, attempting to turn around and face him, but he had a firm grip on her hips keeping her back facing him.

"You want me to do those things to you Ally?" He whispered oh so huskily in her ear. She couldn't breath or speak. She had become completely useless in his strong arms and sexy voice.

"Answer me Ally. Do you?" He demanded and this time she complied. Whimpering in pleasure as a pool of liquid formed between her legs, nodding shakily.

"You said something about me running my hands all over her sexy body." Before Ally could even think to reply, his hands ran down to the tops of her thighs, before returning upwards slowly, calmly, feeling every curve in great detail, as if trying to memorise every part of her figure, every intricate characteristic of her splendid body. He lightly skimmed the sides her breast and she let out a small moan, leaning her head against his collarbone, tilting her whole body into him.

The skin on her neck now became much more prominent and so he swooped down kissing every inch of her neck, before licking and nipping. He noticed her tense at one spot in particular and he smirked before biting it harshly then placing a long lick to sooth it.

"You taste so good baby. I need more of you." He cried, before continuing his ministrations on her slender neck.

She moaned and writhed, the pleasure building within her and she couldn't last much longer, she needed him in every way.

His large hands were placed on her slim waist and Ally could no longer contain what she needed. Taking his hand in her tiny one she guided it down her body. Curious, Austin let her continue only to moan in delight when her hand lead his hand to her intended destination. Her petit hand remained over his as she pressed it against her womanhood through her thin t-shirt.

Stroking, rubbing, massaging all added to the pleasure of their actions. They moaned in-unison in their heated moment, feeling each others pleasure, allowing themselves to be consumed by it.

"Fuck Ally. Do you know how fucking long I've waited to touch you like this. To thrill you until you can't even breath." She rotated her hips, her ass pushing into his crotch and she moaned in pure unadulterated need when she felt it. He stifled his moan, tilting his head back in ecstasy at the perfect amount of pressure on his aching cock.

"So fucking long Ally." He groaned out, in between his teeth that had been clamped shut in his pleasure. His hips pushing onto her, grinding his cock against her delicious ass.

He turned her around sharply, and she was pressed into his muscular chest.

He kissed her, slow and heated, their lips moving in a synchronisation only they could have. Their lips capturing each others, devouring the taste the other possessed.

Ally began rubbing her whole body against his, limbs connecting, before separating, friction adding fuel to a fire that had begun years ago. She tore her lips away from his, her arms wrapped around his neck like a ribbon around a birthday gift.

Happy fucking Birthday indeed Austin Moon.

"Austin, I can't wait any longer."

"Ally baby, you won't have too."

They both wailed, desperate for the pleasure, the desire, the love. No sane thoughts lingered in their minds, they had flown out the window with commonsense replaced with living in the moment, feeling not thinking.

Taking her tiny, soft hand in his large and rough one he stepped backwards, tugging on her arm, tempting her forward with his dark eyes that swirled in a hazy mist around the midnight black of his pupil. She became entranced by this, utterly trapped to his passion and need, like a moth to a gentle but strong flame.

He held his darkened gaze on her, never dreaming of removing his stare.

"You are so beautiful Ally, in every single way imaginable. You enchant me, with everything you do." The words escaped his mouth in a soft, but firm whisper. Ally melted, thrilled beyond anything that he had told her this before he had begun the steamy task of undressing her, discovering more justification behind the words he'd just spoken.

"Let me show you how beautiful you are Ally Dawson. Let me love you in a way conveyed by action not throw away words. I want to see your every perfection to your very core, pleasuring every minuscule detail of your body... Ally, let me make love to you." He spoke firm and strong until he reached the finale of his speech where his voice died down to nothing but a mere whisper. He suddenly appeared young, the masculine man stood before her still, yes, but the husky maze in the blonds eyes cleared briefly to display vulnerability and desperation. Not craving the sex in itself but the love he so desirously ached for.

"Oh God, Austin. Do what you want with me. I am all yours." She felt fragile offering herself to him like a Christmas present but he was begging for her, all of her, to the very bone.

No words were spoken as he led her to her bedroom, his invitation had been offered in her previous words, and he needed no other confirmation.

Walking quietly their lustrous gazes remained firm on each other. Enthralling dark oak collided with chocolate brown like two shooting stars heading straight for each other, combining to create a fire only death could extinguish.

No sound broke the heated silence that filled the room, not the animal-like panting or footsteps could destroy the passion-filled silence they had created through softly spoken words and clear, hungry actions.

The sun had disappeared behind the rim of the Earths surface, collapsing into the skyline, covering the city in a romantic darkness. The moon appeared larger tonight, it's bright, heady gaze reflected the city with a light unlike any other.

Her apartment was covered in darkness bar the moonlight that shone into her small home, the beams reminded her of sun rays that broke through a large black cloud. Dissolving tiny patches in the evaporated water, shining down onto the world below.

The musical duo arrived at her bedroom. Once inside, he brought her to the middle of the room, before drooping her delicate hand, dearly missing its perfection. He stepped around her, walked towards the door and locked it. Not tacking any chances. He had waited years for this.

He turned sharply on his heel and his frantic breathing was knocked out of him. The moonbeam from the window shone directly onto her, like a spotlight, high-lighting every minuscule detail of her perfect, naked, womanly body. He couldn't stop his husky hazel eyes from traveling around her figure, tracing her most feminine and intimate characteristics. He breathed out in awe at the perfection that stood before him.

He noticed a glint of a rosy blush blossom on her cheeks, just like the stars above at sundown. But in her nudity he witnessed the pink hue spread lightly down her neck and chest, ending at the very tops of her china pink peaks, that stood in her aroused state.

The girl, no, sexy woman stood in the middle of the room, her shirt ridden and flung to some unknown, uncared for place. The beautiful moon-rays created a ghostly light about her that entranced him to her even further. Gazing once again into her deep brown irises that pulled him into the depths he was planning on diving into.

He was pleased to identify no fear or timidness in her steamy eyes, only confidence and assurance.

"Come here Austin." Her sultry voice had him at her feet, and he padded slowly towards her, sensually in the passionate moonlight that surrounded the black as night room.

He reached her, remaining their unbreakable eye contact. The brunette's sweet scent filled his senses and his passion for her grew impossibly more. He smelt spices that reminded him of familiarity, comfort, home and Christmas, and he was overcome with wanting to inhale her forever. To have their bare skin, his: tanned and rough, hers: milky and smooth, sensually collide in heat and passion with her smell invading him.

She gently picked up his hand, caressing it with a touch as light as a feather. She proceeded to guiding his hand up her womanly figure, just grazing her skin before bringing his right hand to hover over her left breast, like an elegant hummingbird might, in it's attempt to reach for the succulent nectar beneath the confines of the colourful and electrifying petals.

"Touch me Austin." She didn't wait for a reaction or for the touch of his cool hand on her heated breast. She pulled it to her, placing it onto her own warm breast.

Austin's eyes widened briefly in shock before he allowed the feel of her beautiful breast to over take him. She fit into his palm perfectly, in such an intimate way, like a puzzle piece, two shapes you never thought would join, only to form the perfect picture. His arousal increased at the feel of her hardened nipple between the place where his palm met his fingers, nipping slightly between them that had her writhing and squirming in such a lurid way he had to withhold himself from tackling her onto the bed.

His gaze fluttered down to her precious breast in his hand and he moaned a deep, throaty moan in appreciation at the wonderful sight. His hazel orbs sought their destination, landing back on her own.

His intense, salacious gaze never strayed from hers as he gently massaged her tender and refined breast. Pinching and soothing her womanly swells in his masculine hands. Ally meanwhile had her eyes closed, the pleasure the singer's hands were causing her had the songwriter so overwhelmed in pleasure and temptation she felt wrapped up in it, and his sexy and seductive manner.

"Mmmm. I want to taste them." He breathed against her ear, shivers running their way up and down her spine like a train on a railway track. His husky voice emitting further fluids at the womanhood between her lusciously long legs.

He waited not for a response. His head dipped down to her collarbone where he nipped lightly at her young, innocent flesh, before creating a path of kisses and licks to the breast that wasn't currently consumed by the palm of his hand.

Immediately he placed a long, lurid lick on her hardened rose pink nipple igniting a pleasurable gasp from the brunette. Her delicate hands wound into his sexy hair, curling and tugging at the blond locks in an almost animalistic way. He then proceeded to place a small peck on her peak, before biting her flesh like a predator would at its prey.

"Ahhh." She cried out. A small amount of pain escaping into her veins, a large amount of pleasure striking her body on fire, every nerve ending tingling like pins and needles in what could only be anticipation and a thirst to feel more of the incredibly sexy man compressed tightly to her with his talented and succulent mouth wrapped around her breast.

He suddenly took her whole breast into his mouth, intrigued be the perfect and coincidental fit. He sucked her, so firm and strong she became sure he was trying to taste the hidden milk, ready yo be secreted for her unborn child. Suckling her femininity like a man whom has only known hunger, and her warm, tender breast were a divine treasure of golden honey. Tugging much more fiercely at his hair she moaned continuously loving every tingle that shot through her to her very core like an electric shock.

"Ohh Austin, baby. Ugh, it feel so, oh, so good honey, don't stop. Fuck don't ever stop baby." He moaned at her sultry voice and her expletive, turning his entire being on - like a light switch. The vibrations reverberating across her body and into her sensitive heat that felt like fire between her legs.

"Austin." She cried out, marvelling at what the very small action had compelled her limbs and nerves into feeling.

"Oh God Ally. I want so much more of you. You taste fucking amazing." He pulled away from her exquisite female chest, his head tilting upwards to gaze upon her.

"Then have me Austin. Take everything from me." Voluntarily giving not only her body to him, but her easily breakable heart that had once had walls that stood tall around the symbolic muscle, but in the space of an hour had melted to the ground in flames of desire and passion.

His lips crashed to her ruby red ones, colliding together like the burst of a firework. The kiss heated, strong and passionate remained slow and steady, not wanting to rush, desperate to take as much time as he could with her in this intimately woven moment which held them together in a vice grip of desire and love.

Their lips teased each others, nipping playfully like kittens playing before she gasped in shock as Austin's cool hand made contact with her burning womanly need, tenderly palming her into shock and seduction. Her gasp allowed his tongue to creep stealthily into her warm cavern, his tongue massaging hers.

"Mmmm." He moaned into her pretty little mouth, loving his first real taste of her. Raspberries, a fresh minty flavour and something uniquely Ally met his taste buds, bursting with her delicious flavours.

Their lips tore away from one another as Ally nibbled her way up to his ear, nibbling his earlobe softly before licking and sucking the shell of his ear into her mouth. Austin grunted in response to her marvellous actions. The hand that had remained still on her pussy suddenly awakening, trailing a finger down her slit.

Ally moaned loudly against his ear, toying with his earlobe with her teeth like it was a piece of toffee, that delicious treat that she couldn't quite sink her teeth into.

"Ally your so fucking wet baby. Is that for me? Did I do that to you?" His voice rough, grumbled in his chest and she felt the echo on her petit hands. Ally couldn't find the words to answer him as he dipped a finger into her hot, tight depths.

"Answer me Ally. Did I do that to you? Do I turn you on, baby?" He growled animalistically at her, demanding a reply. She couldn't take it any longer, his gruff voice had her at his mercy but she was in a desperate need to convey her love for him. In ways no other woman had.

"Shit, baby. I always am around you." He moaned loving her cursing, she became rough when she did. Igniting a small spark that only added to the great bonfire the two had created. His hand removed itself from her most intimate area, but feeling brave and the pleasurable desires coursing through him led his hand up towards his lips, sticking his tongue out and licking her sweet liquid from his finger, moaning uncontrollably at her feminine taste.

Unbelievably she did not feel remotely embarrassed by his blunt actions, instead she felt a new rush of heat between her thighs and she reached for his hand, pulling his fingers away from his mouth and down to her own. She gazed up at him through her eyelashes and he watched, wide eyed as she repeated his actions, licking her love for him from his fingertips. Inevitably moaning erotically at her out of character action.

He could not believe what he was seeing and he had no idea it would arouse him as much as it had done. After she realised his long fingers from her petit mouth, he moved his slightly sticky hands to her waist, pulling her that bit closer to him. Their body heat colliding splendidly.

He became increasingly aware of how hot it was. The temperature of the room had become almost unbearable. The musical couple felt like they were in a steaming hot sauna, the mist clinging to their sweaty body's fuelling their desires further.

"Take my clothes off Ally." He stated, breathing sharply, raggedly, like he had just completed a marathon run. "Now baby, I need you and everything you are."

Her hands that were placed gracefully on the planes of his chest moved to his buttoned up shirt, working enthusiastically to rid him of it. Starting from the top, she moved slowly downward gazing intensely at her work, her gentle and soft hands skimmed the flesh that peaked out once, button by button, his shirt was removed.

He watched her intently as she applied her concentration onto undressing him. He found this unexplainably sexy and he felt a surge of hot blood to his masculinity.

"Let's get rid of this shirt shall we?" She questioned, a rather innocent smile in place on her intricate ruby red lips, but a sultry smile lit up her eyes, twinkling at him cheekily. She ran her hands from just bellow his pectoral muscles, gliding easily like an ice skater, dancing on the slippery, frozen water beneath the artist. Her smooth hands continued up to his shoulder blades, sliding the shirt off of his sexy masculine figure and watch it pool on the floor around their feet, tangling them together delicately. It dropped gracefully like a piece of thin satin material as it whispered through a gentle breeze.

Her hands grabbed his belt buckle, desperate for these last few articles of clothing to be removed.

"Need some help there honey?" His voice suggested mockery but his sexy rough edge caused the jibe to fall on deaf ears.

They worked together in order to remove the last of his attire. He unbuckled his belt whilst she lowered the zipper, her fingers trailing the outline of his very prominent need, pressing the zipper into him, causing vibrations to titillate his arousal. His hands fumbled in his work, pausing to tilt his head backwards as the pleasure immobilised his body and sparked a moan from deep within him.

Aching, and he could no longer with stand it. Aching for her, and her passionate, burning love that had ignited a fire no other woman seemed capable of.

He tore of his trousers at what appeared to be the speed of light, fling them across the room, no real care even if he never found them again, because the only thing that had his complete attention was the beautiful woman standing nude in all her perfection before him. The woman who had captured his heart in the very early days of their friendship.

He cupped her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek romantically as he brought her face closer to his. He captured her lips in another searing kiss. Slow and passionate, lips sandwiching between each other, attempting to catch a plump succulent lip in between their own.

Their lips peeled apart slowly, their eyes hooded, glinting with passion that had now intensified so rapidly because of the simple but loving kiss shared between the lovers. He sucked lightly on her bottom lip for a mere five seconds before releasing his hold on them.

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted as they realised that no barriers stood between them, clothes removed and desires running rampant in their horny as fuck bodies.

He noticed her dazzling orbs, hopeful and loving gazing into his own. Her hair, tangled but sexy because of his own hands ruffling it in his need to feel her, her long caramel locks fell down her back and framed her face like a picture, capturing the enchanting beauty within.

His honey irises moved down to her swollen lips, red and kissable, glistening mouth not only her own moisture, but his and her own feminine juices that were produced from her intricate womanly folds. Her neck held marks from his bites, already colouring into a lovely beet root purple. His orbs continued their pathway down her body, halting at her chest, her swollen breasts jiggling with the movement of her sensual panting. His eyes trailed downwards coming to stop, letting his eyes soak in the sight of her glorious petit pussy, dripping with the love for him.

He heard her gasp and he looked back up at her to see her eyes resting on his manhood that protruded out for her, and only her. Her eyes wandered up his body, grazing those features she loved most about him before reaching his eyes.

Both sets of eyes swirled with an undisguised passion that had them locked together, craving touches, yearning words, demanding friction... praying for love.

"I love you Ally, you're my whole life." His voice spoke as if reaching her from a far away land and she was tempted to pinch herself in fear she was dreaming.

"I love you too Austin. More than anything else in this world." She replied, no hesitation and no regret identifiable, only the strong burning love that finally burst into the heated flame for the very first time tonight. And she was somehow certain that the fire would never dwindle, it would remain in his eyes, flickering softly like the flame of a candle and sparking with every act of love performed between their lustful bodies.

"I'm going to exemplify acts to you tonight Ally that no other man can implement on your body, mind and soul. I'm going to make sweet, strong love to you all night. Love only I can give you. I'm going to possess every last intricate detail of your body with my love for you." He determined softly into her ear, a slight hint of authority and control hidden deep within the volume of his masculine voice. However, his tone oozed the love and affection he was desperate to display on her heated womanly figure.

"Then do it." She whispered encouragingly, sexy and sultry vibrations pulsing the tense, heated air about them like the thumping of their synchronised heartbeats. "Show me baby. Show me everything. Open my eyes." She paused for a mere 2 seconds allowing the rapid increase of their hearts to obtain their bodies, possessing them with desire and love. "Make love to me Austin, like no man has ever done before."

"Ugh Ally. Believe me I will. I fucking will baby." He groaned, kidnapping her lips with his, although she willingly allowed his lips to claim hers in their love filled kiss that pulsed desire and lust about her bedroom.

Pulling away, almost reluctantly he breathed in deeply, gazing at her with intensity for a millisecond before taking her hand, leading her to the bed. Him facing her, walking backwards cautiously staring into the beautiful brown eyes of Ally Dawson, trapped in her heated gaze.

"Let me look after you tonight. I want to show you how beautiful you are." He breathed, halting as the oak wood frame of her bed came in contact with his calfs. Ally only nodded, the ability at speech now long gone with the gentle kisses, loving words and lustrous actions he had displayed already this evening.

Tugging on her delicate hand, her vulnerable body like a tiny bird that searched for its wings to fly and soar the blue allium sky, crashed into his protective, manly body.

With his free hand he pulled the midnight blue duvet that held pretty white flowers that scattered the bottom in a near perfect design. He placed her gently onto the pure, innocent, cloud-white comforter that would soon become tainted with the dirty and sinful passion of love that held a heaven-like quality, angelic for it wasn't rough.

Her sweaty, heated flesh contacted the smooth, cool sheets that felt like velvet against her skin. The refreshing coldness of the fabric contrasting with her outer silk that burned with fire at the heat of her boiling blood.

Instantly she was reminded of those lonely nights in this very room, fire and darkness surrounding her like a passionate secret as she pleased her self at the thought of the very man before her. Sweat coated her fabulous, feminine figure, vibrations capturing her beautiful, bold body in an earthquake of desire and pleasurable need.

The brunette, brown eyed beauty shuffled backwards slowly, her gaze never wondering away from his, staring fixedly into his steady honey colour eyes that seemed to exude heat like a radiator. He closely followed, stalking her body like prey and predator, crawling up her fragile figure, craving her, like the drug he desperately needed. He tugged the duvet up and around them, shielding themselves from the harsh world about them, trapping the heat within the confines of the bed, a fire igniting as powerful as a bomb, passion, desire and love exploding about them as fireworks would.

He fitted between her delicious body as perfectly as the sexual act of heart and soul they were about to perform on one another.

He kept himself hovering above her delicate form, avoiding from crushing her with his weight.

Ally seemingly sensed what he was doing as she smiled sweetly up at him, looking at him with that love filled gaze he could never quite grow accustomed to, for he never believed this wild dream would come true. That he would ever be making love to his best friend - Ally Dawson.

He briefly wondered what the sneaky brunette was plotting before her graceful arms extended and wrapped themselves around him, her hands palming his back, just below his sexy shoulder blades.

She pulled him down gently, towards her body, every feature of him pressing against her, her skin heating up impossibly more. A gasp escaped her lips and a deep groan bubbled in his throat as his taught, muscular chest pinned her own into the mattress, smothering her beautiful breast.

An ache soared down into her core, wiring her jumble of nerves and limbs with electricity that had shivers racking her bones immobile, paralysed in the pleasure of him, the man above her.

He grinded his body against her, the friction sparking a tiny dust of fire like oak rubbing against each other creating sparks of orange and yellow. The blondes smooth chest kneaded hers, the swells of her breasts pressed deliciously against him.

Grinding, rubbing, massaging. Searching for any attempt at the friction they so desperately craved.

"Let me feel you." She breathed out, her voice wispy and breathless as she begged him, a certain quality if her voice came out as a gentle plea.

He knew instantly what she meant, and so he proceeded to press his cock against her heated sex. Feeling her feminine fluids run onto him. He began kneading himself onto her and she could feel every detail of him, every contour of his masculinity pinned against her.

"Ugh Ally. You're so beautiful. Feel what I do to you? Huh! Do you feel that Alls?" His husky voice flew from him in the mind whirling pleasure that held his body in a vice grip.

"Oh God, yes baby I feel it, I feel you." She moaned her reply. "Please, I can't wait. I need you now."

"Me too baby."

Without another word spoken he aligned himself with where she needed him.

He stilled above her, gazing into her eyes that were masked in a dark brown, almost black, misty fog that swirled in her orbs in lust and love.

He thrusted into her powerfully, plunging into her womanly depths, her heated core surrounding him and he felt strong and vulnerable at the very same time.

Her tight hold on him had him groaning loudly, his eyes slammed shut at the unbelievable amount of pleasure that sparked through him.

"Oh Fuck baby. So tight. Waited so long. So fucking long."

Her back arched and her chest stuck out towards him her breasts reaching to him tantalisingly. He lowered his head towards her, breathing against her chest, his intoxicating scent fanned across her breast, mini mountains of goose bumps formed at the sheer passion of the moment.

Suddenly they were aware of the fact that they were now connected in every way possible. And they loved it.

"Ally. You're so beautiful, I love you so much. You're perfect, everything about you is flawless, Ally. Don't let me go, ever." He whispered hurriedly into her ear, along with wonderful sweet nothings. But it wasn't 'nothing,' not really. To Ally, it was everything.

"I won't Austin. I can't. Love me Austin, every inch of me." She replied breathlessly, her mind blank of anything that wasn't Austin. He was everything. He surrounded her, the air she breathed, the scent she smelled, the name that flashed in her mind like a mantra.

"I will Ally, all night long."

He moved softly but firmly against her, his hips crashing to hers like the waves onto rocks, gently but with a hidden power only known to the beholder and receiver.

He pulled himself all the way out, his throbbing need diving into hers with a passion that shook the both of them to their very centre. His movements slow but deep, perfectly capturing their love.

She was matching his rhythm that harmonised to a distant love song that strummed the beat of their hearts.

"Ugh Ally." He groaned, before leaning down and capturing a plump breast in his lips, sucking profusely from her tender swell and sweet flesh.

Her fingers weaved into his blonde locks, curling strands of his sexy hair around her fingers and tugging sharply in her blinding pleasure. Her lusciously long and tauntingly teasing legs hugged his waist, providing support for every thrust of his strong hips.

"Yes, yes. Oh yes, Austin, baby, take me. Take me like no man ever has before." She moaned, as he released her firm breast that now glistened with his saliva.

"Damn it Ally. You're mine, and only mine. No other man will ever see you like this, ever. You're mine Ally." He rasped into her ear, nibbling on the shell, before sucking on her earlobe like a lollipop.

"Mmmm! Yes Austin. I'm all yours." She moaned her reply, the actions taking place on her body swept her mind clean.

Their climaxes quickly approaching, joining the two of them closer to each other than they'd ever been in their entire life. Skin and flesh collided, kneading sensually as their sweaty, heated skin erupted indescribable pleasures through out their bodies.

Steamy and hot, the musical duo continued to make love, passionately, not rushing in anyway, enjoying every second of being together this intimately.

Suddenly Ally purposely flexed her inner walls around him and Austin could no longer contain that dominant animal within him.

"Fuck Ally, say my name." He growled as he thrusted deeper, harder but continued their nice steady pace. He grabbed her left leg, caressing her knee cap in a firm grip before tugging it down, flat against the mattress, unwrapping her milky thigh from around his waist. He turned his body a little, so he was now penetrating her at a new angle, searching for the ever sought after and notorious spot that had many woman crumbling like pastry.

He completed this all in the blink of an eye and when he thrusted back into her Ally became dumbstruck as the waves of pleasure coursed through every fibre of her body, desire sweeping her limbs numb, unable to comply with his authoritative request.

"Say it Ally. Now."

"Austin!" She breathed, nearly a whisper.

"Scream it Ally, for the whole world to know that you're mine." His rough voice had her tongue-tied until his hand reached for her clit, giving it a firm flick.

"AUSTIN!" She eventually screamed, her voice hoarse.

"Fuck, I love it when you say my name." He whispered to her, as if sharing a dark secret.

"Oh Austin. I'm so close. You're so good."

"Ugh Ally, feel me baby."

Ally moved her petit hands, her right one grabbed her bouncing breast, squeezing it like a toy. Her left crept down to the dip between his shoulder blades. Digging her fingernails into his flesh, she ran her hand down his back, nails scratching his skin.

Austin shivered violently at the action, his hazel orbs rolling into the back if his head.

Ally, surprisingly continued her journey, palming the right globe of his ass before squeezing him roughly like she had done with her own breast. He jumped in shock, his even thrusts halting briefly before continuing.

"Holy shit Ally."

"You like that baby." She whispered huskily by his ear, her intoxicating breath spilled down his neck.

"Mmmm! More than you'll ever know."

They continued their memorable rhythm that any other couple would find complicated. His deep thrust hitting a very secretive location that no one had ever discovered and suddenly she was arriving her cliff, him right behind her.

"Come for me Ally, please. Let me feel you."

Every thrust sparked a new exotic feeling within her, that rocked her very core. And suddenly it was all too much, Austin's sweaty body mere inches from her own, rocking against her figure like a boat out at sea. His skin slapped lightly on her own.

And she was falling, falling from the cliff the sexy, seductive man above her had formed with his words, hands, lips and muscular body.

"Austin, I'm there. I'm coming for you baby."

"Yes Ally. Come for me, just like that baby. Oh God, I am too."

They were in free fall, limbs, nerves, and soul collided together, their hearts crashing as one at their highest point of pleasure.

Riding out the intense orgasm. Austin halted as their relief finished. He had half of his weight on her, his forearms lying on the mattress either-side of her head, her hair fanned out around her like a halo.

He kissed her deeply, briefly before pulling away and pulling out, lying beside her, completely sedated from their wonderful activities.

"That was definitely... something. That's for sure." She spoke suddenly, breathlessly.

"Something? Just something?" He sent her a bemused, questioning look, but a smirk ghosted his features and a glint of amusement remained unmasked in his whiskey eyes.

"Okay it was incredible." She smiled dazzlingly, before looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I have never felt anything like that before Austin. You made me feel amazing, beautiful and special."

"That's because you are Ally. And so much more." He smiled adoringly down at her, completely smitten by the gorgeous brunette that lay naked beside him.

"So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked confidently, smirking cheekily at her.

Her radiant smile reflected around the room and he was blinded by it for a second, soaking in the warmth of her grin. Suddenly her face changed from complete and utter happiness to terror and horror and Austin panicked, deeply concerned about her sudden change in behaviour.

"Ally what's wrong?"

"A-A-Austin. We just made love when you were dating Stacey. That's the whole reason why you came down here. Oh my God. I'm horrible, I'm a slut, I'm a..."

"Hey, hey, hey. Ally I never want you to hear those words come out of your mouth when you're talking about yourself. You are the exact opposite of those things and that's one of the major reasons as to why I love you." He cut off her rant with one of his own, gazing down upon her with sincerity.

"What about Stacey?" She questioned timidly. His eyes filled with emotions that looked distinctly like hope and worry.

"I have a small confession to make." He admitted, a little sheepishly.

"Go on." The brunette replied, arching her eyebrow in preparation and confusion.

"Well... You know how I came down here for advice?" He paused and she nodded curtly, wincing a little at the memory of her heart snapping. "Yeh, so, I broke up with Stacey about 2 weeks ago and I showed up at your apartment tonight with a lame excuse in order to discover what ummm, turned you on for future references. But then you started talking about what you liked a man to do in bed and I was getting a little erm... excited as you were talking and I couldn't help myself." He smiled a hopeful and slight pathetic grin embraced his lips at the end of his explanation.

"Austin Monica Moon!" He winced at the use of his middle name, panicking at her tone. "You are a complete and utter idiot." She stared at him pointedly, before a warm, fond smile spread across her face, no longer able to contain it. "But you're my idiot that I happen to love."

Austin smiled a dazzling smile, his eyes igniting with happiness.

"Really, you're not mad." Ally merely shook her head from side to side smiling her elegant, beautiful grin. "Good, because I love you too." He grinned goofily at her, reminding her of a small child, smirking giddily at the thought of chocolate.

He drooped his arm lazily over her slender waist, placing a hand on her lower back and pulling her body to him, holding her tender form throughout the night.

**A/N - Boom! Finished! Finally, it took me ages and I can't decide if I hate it or like it. Hmmm! What do you guys reckon? Thoughts and feelings? If you're reading my other stories then I am so sorry I haven't updated, I just have so many different ideas I need to get them written down. I'm just one it those people who have like 10 stories on the go, it's ridiculous, I know. And yes, this story as inspired by a F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode.**

**Make sure to check out and review my other stories; All Messed Up, Snow Patrol, Letters Written In Pain, Smuggled and Foster Home.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - Please review! You know you want to! It's calling to you! :-)**


	2. Authors Note

**This isn't a second chapter guys, just an announcement of sorts (kinda)? **

**Any-who...**

Dear Reviewers,

I love to leave shout-outs to those who reviewed because seriously all of your comments mean the world to me and I really like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed.

I am so sorry by the way if you thought this was another chapter. I know it's frustrating when your hoping for a new chapter and it turns out to be a authors note. But if you reviewed, favourite or followed then this is just me sending out my thank yous.

Shout-outs;

Peaceloa: Thank you. I'm so pleased you think it's good. After re-reading it after publishing I realised it wasn't the complete catastrophe I thought it was. But thank you anyway. Your comment gave me a lot more confidence in my writing.

southparklover12: Wow! Thank you! Can't believe you think this is that good when there are so many a-ma-zing stories out there. I'm so pleased that it's a unique one-shot that you enjoyed.

Kriss: Short and sweet. At least I hope it's a good type of speechless. Thank you for such a petit and beautiful comment.

1st Guest: Awww, thank you. That is so sweet and I am so glad you liked it.i'll definitely have more up soon.

YouBrokeMyCrayon: I was a little afraid the ending was abismal compared to the rest but I am pleased that you thought it was adorable. And in all honesty writing the decoy stuff was difficult, especially with my style of writing. Because I describe so much it Lindsay takes away from the 'smutiness' of the story so I really hope it didn't. Thank you so much for your wonderful review.

Dancer06: OMG! Your amazing, I can't believe you loved my story because I love yours. Thank you so much for reviewing your awesomeness.

MichaelJacksons1fan: I know I allready PMed you my reply but hey, you still deserve a shout-out.

ChestnutLocks: Awww, again another tremendously sweet comment that had my insides melting. Thank you so much! So glad uoyou enjoyed it.

Secret 3: I love words, I have a budget passion for them and I'm so thrilled that that shows through in my writing. Austin Monica Moon! Hahaha! Gets me every time! Thank you for your amazing review.

2nd Guest: Woohoo so excited that you loved my story and thank you a million times for your sweet review.

3rd Guest: Waw! Really? An author? Did not ever think I was that good but thank you so much. Your review gave me heaps of courage and tones of motivation to continue writing. So thank you, thank you, thank you so much for that. Also pleased that you seem to enjoy my style of writing.

Rude Critic: Don't worry, you're not being mean. You're just stating your opinion and that is completely fine. I'd rather that than people lie to save my feelings. First, I am glad that you enjoyed my story to some extent. Secondly I completely understand when you say that t you feel the story goes off track with too much description. I'm afraid though that is my style of writing. I have tried on numerous occasions to change it but it has never worked, that's just how I write. Still appreciate the constructive critism. Thank you so much for your input.

Alexia: Thank you sooooo much. I work really hard on my descriptions so I am so thrilled that you enjoy them. I feel you man when you explained your passion for big or powerful words. They seriously can change the whole meaning of a story and there's something about them that just make you tingle. But waw, can't believe that you feel my story is the best you've read and I hope I can continue to impress you. Hugs and kisses.

MandyMayR5: OMG! Seriously? Wow! Can't quite believe how much you like this. You commwas were so so so so sweet and just utterly amazing and supportive. I worked really hard on it and it's so nice to know that it's appreciated. Ahhhh, I think your comment killed me, I can hardly breath.

Athenafrodite: I am always aiming for unique and I'm glad that came across in my writing. Again, I understand that it's difficult to follow but that's just my style. And please don't hold back from giving your opinion and no offended was taken from your comment. But seriously thrilled that you liked it so much and I will hopefully have more updates with the Christmas holidays. Thank you so much for leaving a lovely review. Oh, and the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode was the one with Pheobes husband were Ross asks Rachel for advice on how he should go about having sex with Julie.

Kf103Pixie: the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode was the one with Pheobes husband were Ross asks Rachel for advice on how he should go about having sex with Julie. Alsdot hank you. I don't think the story quite reaches incredible level but it's still so sweet, thank you.

Beautypup: Thank you! So pleased you enjoyed it regardless of my waffling. Like I said to rude critic much appreciate the constructive criticism. I have, believe me, tried to change my style of writing by having less description but I'm afraid that's just how I write.

Adelyn Roselle: So glad you liked my story and thank you for the review.

PabloPenguin1800: Another amazing review! Thank you, although I highly doubt it's one of the best smut stories ever your super sweet comment definitely didn't go unheard. If I was the reason you had to review so early in the morning then I am so sorry for making the one-shot so long.

Ross Lynch Love 3: Thank you for your kind review and I'm glad you noticed the I Want You Bad reference. Hehehe! Ahhh I love R5, especially Rocky. I know he doesn't have a Fandom but I have announced myself as a Rockette. :-)

RomanceAnd2ndChances: Love your username by the way. So thrilled that you liked the story. In all honesty though, never really thought of that song whilst writing the story.

I want to also thank everyone who favourited and followed this one-shot, you guys are incredible and are serious motivators.

To those who are reading my other stories then I want to apologise in taking so long to update. I have been super busy but hopefully once the holidays arrive I will have more time. I have a Chrstmas one-shit in the works and should be uploaded soon and my first one-shot of 'My Way: Episode' will be out soon.

And before I leave you I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Love you all,

**I wanted to say another thank you to everyone of your reviews. Seriously you guys are the best and I couldn't have asked for more amazing reviews.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - No need to review. I just wanted to add this just so you know I appreciate your support so much and I am very grateful for having readers who like my work. Also want to apologise if I spelt any usernames wrong. **


End file.
